So close
by Mitsudani
Summary: InuKai. Prince of Tennis yaoi, Inui x Kaidoh, un poco de Momo x Ryoma, y hints de todas las demás parejas de Seigaku.


**SO CLOSE **

_**Prince of Tennis yaoi fic (Inui x Kaidoh) by Mit-chan**_

_**Dedicado a:** Male-chan (gracias por pasarme el manga de PoT! )_

**Prólogo:**

Ne, that's it. Espero que la idea no sea muy trillada… --U Bah, con que sea entretenida me es suficiente U Y otra cosa que espero es que la personalidad de Inui-senpai me quede medianamente verosímil... No sé, creo que desde que puse a Folken en mis fanfics de Escaflowne me quedó una especie de trauma con ciertos personajes... No comments... En una parte incluí una transcripción de "Kaze no Yukue" y no sé prácticamente nada de japonés, así que a tomarlo con pinzas... Hay hints de las otras parejas de Seigaku y bastante de Momo x Ryoma.

---------------------------

Aquel día de verano era bastante caluroso y algo húmedo. Mientras caminaba al borde de un pequeño lago, Kaidoh aún no podía creer como un simple comentario suyo (o al menos un comentario suyo delante de Eiji) había terminado en una salida de campamento junto al club de tennis de Seigaku por algunos días de sus vacaciones de verano, como si sus días en la playa con los chicos de Rokkaku hubiera sido poco...

_Comienzo del flashback _

"Mis padres quieren pasar unos días de campamento" le había comentado a Inui-senpai cuando éste le preguntó si iría a algún lado con su familia durante las vacaciones. "Creo que a las afueras de la ciudad, donde está el lago..."

Eiji, que justo pasaba a su lado, lo interrumpió. Al principio Kaidoh sintió una especie de alivio porque no se acordaba el nombre del susodicho lago, pero minutos más tarde Eiji estaba apuntando a todos para ir juntos.

- Tezuka-buchou, quieres ir? –preguntó Eiji al ver que su capitán se acercaba.

Tezuka no tenía idea de qué hablaba, sólo había ido a ver por qué todos estaban reunidos, distrayéndose de la práctica. – Ir adónde?

- Vamos de campamento la próxima semana! Hasta ahora todos dijeron que sí.

El capitán de Seigaku miró de reojo a Fuji, quien estaba al lado de Taka-san. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero de ninguna manera iba a darle semejante oportunidad a Kawamura...

- Está bien –respondió- Y ahora... veinte vueltas alrededor de las canchas por estar distrayéndose!

_Fin del flashback _

- Nosotros estaremos en la parte sur, cerca del patio de comidas –dijo la madre de Kaidoh a su hijo mayor- Si necesitan algo sólo avísennos.

Y sin más se fue caminando junto a su esposo, que murmuraba el trillado comentario sobre lo bueno que era olvidarse del banco y pasar unos días junto a la naturaleza, y a su hijo menor Hazue que refunfuñaba porque no lo dejaban quedarse con Kaoru y sus compañeros...

La voz que más se escucha sobre todas era la de Momoshiro. Iba caminando junto a Ryoma y a pesar de llevar una pesada mochila como todo el mundo, también tenía su raqueta y una pelota con la cual se pasaba jugueteando. De repente divisó delante de él a Kaidoh, que caminaba muy cerca del lago con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Mira mi puntería, Echizen –dijo lanzando la pequeña pelota bien alto- Dunk smash!

Ryoma vio con expresión indiferente como la pelota daba de lleno en la mochila que llevaba Kaidoh.

A pesar de que el tiro no había sido tan potente como de costumbre, al tener las manos en los bolsillos junto al peso de su mochila Kaoru perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de costado y rodando por una pequeña pendiente hacia el lado equivocado... El muchacho se puso de pie a toda prisa, casi completamente mojado y un poco lleno de lodo. Corrió tan apresurado hacia Momo para darle su merecido que no se dio cuenta que había dejado su mochila en medio del agua.

- Oi, oi, cálmate, Mamushi! –dijo Momo con gracia, esquivando los puñetazos que le lanzaba su compañero- No me imaginé que ibas tan distraído! Si realmente hubiese querido hacerte caer al lago hubiera tirado más fuerte!

Para el momento todos habían detenido su marcha para ver qué ocurría y finalmente Kaidoh se alejó de Momoshiro, aún enojado y nada convencido del argumento de Oishi ("seguro Momo no quiso que te cayeras").

Finalmente llegaron a la zona donde acamparían, no muy lejos del lago. Kaidoh se sentía molesto: estaba empapado, y su ropa y su bolsa de dormir aún más.

- Fushuuu...

- No te preocupes, Kaoru-chan –le dijo Eiji (Kaoru lo miró enojado al escuchar que lo llamaba así)- Alguno de nosotros te prestará algo de ropa.

- Yo traje más de la que necesito –se adelantó Inui (en realidad era mentira, había calculado su ropa meticulosamente para los días que estarían de campamento, pero esperó que nadie lo notara U )- Te quedará algo grande, pero no creo que tengas problemas, Kaidoh.

- Asunto arreglado! –dijo Eiji alegremente y corrió a donde estaba Oishi.

Inui se quedó ayudando a Kaidoh a estirar su ropa y su bolsa de dormir para que se secaran más rápido, mientras pensaba lo adorable que se vería su kohai usando su ropa...

--------------------------------------

Kaidoh sabía que esto pasaría y se estremeció: ya de noche alrededor de la fogata Momo empezó a contar una historia de terror, a la que siguió una de Eiji y luego una de Fuji. Estaba sentado entre Inui y Taka, lejos de las posibles bromas de Momo, usando una remera de Inui que le quedaba muy grande y unos shorts que le llegaban casi a la rodilla.

Era una noche bastante clara y de clima muy agradable y dormir fuera de las carpas, rodeando la fogata, fue una idea que a todos les pareció genial. A todos menos a Kaidoh... Desde que su bolsa de dormir aún estaba colgada por ahí chorreando agua, sabía que tendría que compartirla con alguien, lo cual le resultaba sumamente embarazoso.

A nadie le pareció extraño que otra vez fuera Inui quien accediera a ayudar al pobre Kaidoh. Después de todo, era el más alto del grupo... o eso dio como excusa...

- Qué esperas, Mamushi? –dijo Momo por poco lanzando una carcajada- No te vas a dormir?

- Urusai, baka! –Kaidoh parecía tener intenciones de querer abofetear a su compañero- Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Por suerte ningún otro miembro de Seigaku tenía planes de reírse del infortunio de Kaidoh y ya estaban acostándose. Tezuka tuvo que regañar a Momo y a Kaidoh para que dejaran de gritarse el uno al otro y se fueran a dormir de una vez. Momo arrastró sospechosamente su bolsa de dormir muy cerca de la de Ryoma y Kaidoh se puso rojo de pies a cabeza mientas se acercaba donde estaba Inui.

- Sumimasen, Inui-senpai! –Kaidoh se sonrojó más al darle sin querer un rodillazo al otro muchacho mientras entraba en la bolsa de dormir... y aún _más_ cuando se dio cuenta de que ese rodillazo había sido en la entrepierna- Gomen nasai, senpai...!

- Descuida, no es nada –respondió Inui. Aunque el golpe sí le había dolido bastante no tenía motivos para quejarse: no estaba durmiendo a milímetros de Kaidoh, estaba durmiendo pegado a él.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos permanecieron totalmente inmóviles y callados. Pero Kaidoh estaba muy incómodo y empezaba a sentirse acalambrado. _Tenía_ que moverse pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de hacerlo (seguramente era temor de despertar a Inui-senpai... o de golpearlo de nuevo). Siguió quieto hasta que algo en su cabeza le gritó "muévete de una buena vez o lo lamentarás mañana!". Así Kaidoh intentó buscar otra posición para dormir pero enseguida escuchó la voz de su senpai:

- No te dormiste? Estás incómodo?

- Ah, senpai, te desperté? Sumim... –Kaidoh no terminó su disculpa.

- Mm, creo que aprovecharíamos mejor el espacio si te volteas hacia aquel lado.

Kaidoh obedeció a su senpai y se acostó de costado, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de las cenizas de la fogata. Segundos después sintió el cuerpo de Inui muy cerca detrás del suyo.

- Mejor?

- Nn –Kaidoh no se atrevió a decir nada más y otra vez volvieron a pasar los minutos quietos y en silencio. Pero ahora algo había cambiado: Kaidoh podía sentir la suave respiración de Inui en su nuca, su espalda pegada a su pecho, sus piernas rozando las suyas... Hubiera jurado que estaba más sonrojado que antes. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza y empezó a contar ovejitas... pero de repente las ovejitas tenían anteojos y decían "ii data" cada vez que saltaban... _"Qué rayos...?"_ Se sintió perturbado por ese pensamiento pero no era nada comparado a lo que estaba a punto de pasar... El brazo izquierdo de Inui se deslizó sobre su cintura...

- Itte... –gimió Inui al recibir un codazo bastante fuerte en el estómago-

- Ah, gomen nasai! –Kaidoh se disculpó por su reacción instintiva, aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente había despertado a su senpai o éste ya estaba despierto y lo había hecho a propósito.

- Kaidoh, qué pasa? No te puedes dormir? –preguntó Inui como si él sí pudiera hacerlo.

- Creo... creo que no... –respondió él dubitativo.

- Es por las historias de terror que contaron los demás? No te preocupes, no son ciertas... aunque...

A Kaidoh le dio un escalofrío. Hasta el momento no había reparado en esos sombríos cuentos... y agradeció tener a Inui tan cerca...

- Bueno, yo iba a contar una, pero al final no lo hice... –dijo Inui- Quieres oírla?

Sadaharu no le dio ni tiempo de responder. Enseguida acercó sus labios cerca del oído de Kaidoh y empezó a susurrarle.

"_No es una historia en sí, sino algo que se cuenta sobre los vampiros. Como son inmortales o al menos sus vidas duran miles de años, se dice que cada cien o doscientos años se entierran ellos mismos bajo la tierra, esperando el momento oportuno para salir nuevamente a la superficie..."_

Hasta ese instante la historia no asustó mucho a Kaidoh. Lo único que tenía en la mente era la voz grave de Inui, infinitamente más sensual cuando hablaba en susurros. _"Shimatta...! Por qué su voz tiene que ser tan...!"_

"_Actualmente no se sabe cuántos vampiros hay en el mundo, ni cuántos andan entre nosotros, ni cuántos permanecen en su letargo" _

Kaidoh se estremeció. Desde cuándo Inui había empezado a contar su historia de esa forma que parecía más verídica?

"_Aún aunque estén enterrados pueden percibir todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, incluso en cientos de metros a la redonda. Pueden estar debajo de los edificios o enterrados en zonas de campamento como ésta..."_

- Nani! –Kaidoh ya estaba asustado y hasta podía imaginar claramente la expresión sádica en el rostro de Inui cuando siguió su relato.

"_Sí. Y no sólo pueden oír lo que decimos, sino incluso oír nuestros pensamientos. Hasta hay cierta probabilidad de que haya uno enterrado aquí mismo, debajo de nosotros, escuchando lo que decimos... Sí es así ya debe saber que estamos hablando de él y eso lo anime a salir... Y a la mayoría de los vampiros les gustan los muchachos jóvenes y apuestos... Además, según el agente especial Fox Mulder del FBI, los vampiros suelen ser obsesivo-compulsivos..."_

Claro que Kaidoh no tenía idea de que Fox Mulder era un personaje de ficción... Tanteó torpe y velozmente a su lado, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Inui, lo deslizó por encima de su torso y se aferró con fuerza al antebrazo de su senpai, sosteniéndolo firme junto a su pecho, mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos.

- Kaidoh, no te asustes –dijo Inui sonriendo, inmensamente satisfecho del resultado de haber asustado a su compañero. La sensación de las tibias manos de Kaidoh abrazando su brazo no tenía precio- Tal vez esto te ayude a tranquilizarte.

Kaidoh sintió como lentamente los labios de Inui se acercaban más a su oído...

"_Kaze no yukue wo shiritakute_

_inishi e ni tasune te mo_

_Kono kokoro no suki ma wo tsurinukete_

_kotae wa koko ni hako mada ii"_

Aquella melodiosa voz, esas graves notas, llegaron suavemente a los oídos de Kaidoh, inundando su mente, haciendo desaparecer todo lo demás...

"_Ano hi takai ni kizutsukenai mama_

_attari mae no you ni te wo futta"_

Mientras seguía su canción, Inui intentó pasar su brazo derecho debajo de Kaidoh; su kohai enseguida levantó apenas su cuerpo, tembloroso, para que Inui pudiera abrazarlo.

"_Itsuka futari de aru itta michi wo_

_kimi no kage omotto ne aruite iru_

_Are kara mo koto kore kara mo koto_

_tatta kimi ga soba ni ite hoshii..._

_...ima kimi ga koko ni ite hoshii"_

Kaidoh se volteó, sorprendiendo un poco a su senpai. Frente a frente sus rostros estaban a milímetros uno de otro. Lo primero que Kaoru notó fue que Inui, obviamente, no llevaba puestos sus anteojos, y lamentó que la luna no iluminara lo suficiente para ver bien sus ojos verdes.

- Estoy aquí, senpai –susurró Kaidoh, abrazando también a Sadaharu.

Kaoru creyó oír un sonido que bien podría haber sido de cautelosos pasos en el césped, pero por ningún motivo eso podía asustarlo ahora: los cálidos labios de Inui estaban besando los suyos...

------------------------------------

Tezuka y Oishi fueron los primeros en levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Sin perder un segundo Tezuka había despertado a Fuji, pidiéndole que lo acompañara a averiguar donde quedaba el patio de comidas para desayunar mientras Oishi se quedaba con los demás.

Taka-san fue el cuarto en despertarse... y gran desilusión se llevó al notar que su querido Fujiko-chan se había ido con el capitán... Por otro lado, hubiese sido imposible que él y Oishi no repararan en algo al ver a sus otros compañeros durmiendo (_algo_ que no era el hecho de que la bolsa de dormir de Momo estaba ahora más cerca de la de Ryoma que la noche pasada...): Kaidoh dormía apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Inui y una de sus manos sobresalía de la manta para reposar en el hombro izquierdo de su senpai.

Como no tenía ninguna raqueta en las manos Taka hizo un comentario muy ingenuo: - Vaya... Inui debe haber dormido muy incómodo... Parece que Kaidoh está prácticamente encima de él... Cómo no se dio cuenta?

La acotación era tan ingenua que sorprendió a Oishi. El vice-capitán de Seigaku no sabía si reírse o sentirse avergonzado de pensar tan "mal" U

- Mejor voy a despertarlos antes de que se levante Momo... –dijo sin que Taka-san llegara a oírlo.

Kaidoh se levantó como un resorte al escuchar la voz de Oishi, pisando el antebrazo izquierdo de Inui en el proceso.

- Ah, gomen nasai, senpai! –Kaidoh se disculpó mirando a Inui, que ya estaba sentado en su bolsa de dormir, frotándose los ojos. Sabía que estaba sonrojado y que Oishi se estaría preguntando por qué... Entonces se puso el primer par de zapatillas que vio (que no eran suyas, porque estaban mojadas, sino las de Inui que le quedaban grandes) y salió corriendo diciendo que iba a buscar su ropa.

Segundos después se oyó un grito...

"_Nani! Shimatta...!"_

Kaidoh había encontrado su ropa y su bolsa de dormir donde las había dejado el día anterior, pero a pesar de que la noche no había sido para nada húmeda todavía seguía mojada... mejor dicho, seguía chorreando agua, lo cual era imposible... a menos que...

"_MOMO! OMAE WO KOROSU!"_

La razón de Kaidoh estaba completamente nublada y no pensó en nadie más que en Momoshiro haciéndole esa broma pesada... Y en efecto, verlo tratando de escapar de su bolsa de dormir al escuchar los gritos se lo confirmó.

- Adónde crees que vas, baka! –le gritó Kaidoh al ver que huía. Pero como estaba ya bastante lejos no le quedó otro remedio más que sacarse una zapatilla (de Inui U) y aventársela a Momoshiro. La zapatilla le dio de lleno justo atrás de la cabeza.

- Ne, Mamushi, estás loco! Fue sólo una broma! –gritó Momoshiro enojado, deteniendo su huída y frotándose la nuca.

Eiji ya se había despertado y preguntaba qué era todo el alboroto. Ryoma seguía durmiendo como si nada.

Varios minutos más tarde Inui, Oishi, Taka y Eiji habían logrado que Kaidoh se calmara un poco...

---------------------------------------

Rondando las tres y media de la tarde comenzaba a hacer bastante calor y Tezuka se negó a jugar a los quemados con los demás. En el fondo estaba algo enojado porque Fuji haría equipo con Taka-san, pero como siempre lucía serio nadie lo notó. El capitán de Seigaku se quedó mirando lo que seguramente sería una victoria para la Golden Pair: el juego era pan comido para Eiji y sus acrobacias.

Momo y Ryoma habían desaparecido hacía una hora y nadie sabía con exactitud a dónde habían ido. Por su parte, Inui y Kaidoh dijeron que iban a encontrarse con la familia de Kaoru. Gran mentira U

Los dos caminaban entre los árboles cercanos a la zona donde acampaban en busca de un lugar para estar solos. Sin embargo, una voz arruinó enseguida sus planes...

"_Kaoru! Ahí estás!"_

La madre de Kaidoh se les acercó junto con Hazue y saludó a Inui.

- Hazue se está aburriendo bastante con nosotros –dijo ella sonriendo- Por qué no pasas la tarde con él, Kaoru? Sadaharu-kun, espero que no les sea mucha molestia.

- No, no hay problema. Hola, Hazue –respondió Inui sonriendo, tratando de ocultar su desilusión.

- Muchas gracias –agradeció la mujer y enseguida miró atentamente a su hijo mayor- Ne... Kaoru, qué le pasó a tu ropa? Por qué te queda tan... grande?

Kaidoh agachó la cabeza rogando que su madre no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas: -Fushuuu... Mi ropa se mojó y... bueno... Inui-senpai me prestó algo de la suya...

- Ah, ya veo... –Hozumi Kaidoh tenía ganas de saber exactamente qué le había pasado a su hijo, pero no quiso robarles más tiempo- Bueno, los veré luego. Cuida bien a tu hermano, Kaoru. Adiós! –Y sin más la mujer se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

- Genial... Por qué tengo que ser tu niñera! –dijo Kaidoh molesto. Pero Hazue ni le prestó atención.

- Cuánto mides, Inui-san? Eres la persona más alta que conozco! –decía el niño ignorando completamente a su hermano.

Para aumentar el malestar de Kaidoh, Momo apareció de la nada llevando a Ryoma en los hombros.

- Ne, Mamushi, estás de niñera? –dijo él con gracia- Vaya que ese niño se parece a ti!

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, baka! Y no es tu problema, esfúmate!

- Oi, oi, si que estás de mal humor... Si quieres yo puedo cuidarlo por ti...

Kaidoh le echó un veloz vistazo a Ryoma, que bostezaba sentado en los hombros de Momoshiro.

- Nani! Jamás dejaría a mi hermano contigo...! Tú... pedófilo...! –le gritó.

- NANI? –gritó Momo muy ofendido mientras Ryoma preguntaba "Qué es pedófilo?" y nadie le respondía.

- Kaidoh, te confesaré algo –dijo Momo de repente, bajando a Ryoma y apartando un poco a Kaoru de los dos chicos más jóvenes- Sí, fui yo quien mojó de nuevo tu ropa.

- Por qué me dices algo que ya sé, baka! –le contestó Kaidoh confundido.

- Porque me levanté por la noche mientras todos dormían y... –Momo bajó aún más la voz- _...los vi... a ustedes dos..._

Kaidoh se estremeció como nunca y se sonrojó violentamente.

- QUÉ! Qué viste? Tú no viste nada! –dijo Kaoru levantando la voz, sin reparar en que Ryoma y su hermano lo estaban escuchando- Sí, Inui-senpai y yo estábamos durmiendo juntos porque por _tu culpa_ mi bolsa de dormir estaba empapada, baka! Eso es lo que viste y nada más!

- Mi hermano durmió contigo anoche, Inui-san? –preguntó Hazue inocentemente a Sadaharu.

- Ok, Mamushi, esta es tu última oportunidad –sentenció Momoshiro y volvió a bajar la voz- O te quedas con Inui-senpai cuidando a tu hermanito o...

- Está bien! –respondió Kaoru interrumpiendo la frase de su compañero- Pero...

- Pero nada, Kaidoh –dijo Momo guiñándole un ojo- Sólo una cosa: trata de convencer a Inui-senpai de que nunca más vuelva a obligarme a tomar uno de sus asquerosos jugos y estamos a mano.

Kaidoh no podía creer que Momo fuera tan amable y se preguntó si se traería algo entre manos...

- Te llamas Hazue, verdad? –le decía Momo al pequeño- Yo soy Momoshiro, estoy en segundo igual que tu hermano, y él es Ryoma, de primero. Vamos a tomar unos helados, quieres venir con nosotros?

Mientras Hazue asentía, Ryoma decía que él no quería ningún helado, que quería una Fanta.

- Todo lo que quieras, Ryoma. Después le paso la cuenta a Kaidoh! –se reía Momoshiro ya alejándose con los dos.

Kaidoh permaneció por unos segundos viendo cómo se retiraban. Por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza un inquietante pensamiento: que Momo estuviera planeando usar de alguna forma lo que había visto en su contra. Pero... en verdad lo había visto a él y a Inui besándose?

En eso pensaba cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba fuerte de un brazo y lo volteaba velozmente para sorprenderlo con un profundo beso en los labios.

- Kaidoh... eres tan adorable... –susurró Inui sonriendo- Ya no podía esperar para volver a besarte.

- Senpai... –Kaidoh tenía los ojos entrecerrados, completamente desvanecido por el beso y las caricias de Inui, quien ahora estaba deslizado el cuello de la remera que tan grande le quedaba a su kohai, descubriendo uno de sus hombros, y lo estaba besando ahí- S-Senpai...! A-alguien podría... vernos...!

- Según la información que tengo... –comenzó Inui sonriendo más ampliamente- ...los próximos 40 minutos son el momento de menor concurrencia a las aguas termales que están próximos a la zona de campamento B. Son las 3:50. Tezuka dijo que iríamos luego de las cinco.

Al ver que Inui había dejado de hablar y aparentemente esperaba un respuesta, Kaidoh titubeó: - E... entonces...?

- ... Hayaku, Kaidoh!

-------------------------------

Inui sonrió con ternura al ver a Kaidoh entrando al agua con una toalla rodeándole la cintura.

- Kaidoh, tu toalla... –dijo Inui. Sabía a la perfección que el comportamiento de su kohai era por timidez.

- No importa... –respondió él, notablemente sonrojado- Después de todo toda mi ropa está mojada también...

- Pero lo normal es quitártela antes de entrar al agua, así puedes secarte después, ves? –Inui sonrió de oreja a oreja señalando su propia toalla, apoyada muy cerca sobre unas rocas.

- Fushuuu... –Kaidoh desvió la mirada, más sonrojado que antes.

- Tengo una idea –Inui se acercó al otro muchacho, sin que su sonrisa disminuyera ni un milímetro- Yo me quito mis anteojos... y tú te quitas esa toalla.

- N-nani...? –Kaidoh miró de repente a su senpai. Era imposible saber si sus anteojos estaban empañados, se veían tan blancos como siempre- No deberías quitártelos de todos modos? Porque el vapor...

- Puedo quedármelos... –dijo Inui como si dependiera de Kaidoh. Luego se acomodó los anteojos- No se empañan. La mayoría de las lentes hoy en día tienen una película especial que lo impide.

- Nn –Kaidoh asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero no hizo nada.

Enseguida Inui dejó sus anteojos a un lado de donde estaba su toalla y se acercó más a su kohai. Sus manos fueron directamente a la cintura del otro muchacho, desprendiendo la toalla con un suave movimiento.

Kaidoh creía sentir que toda el agua de las termas había comenzado a hervir repentinamente. El tibio cuerpo de Inui estaba tan cerca del suyo, rozándolo. Pero, más que eso, su senpai lo abrazaba y lo besaba con pasión.

- Kaidoh... –dijo Sadaharu luego de un largo beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento- Tú... alguna vez has...?

- Iie... –respondió él adelantándose a la pregunta, que le era muy obvia en ese momento.

- Yo tampoco, pero no te preocupes –Inui sonrió- Me encargué de obtener toda la información necesaria exclusivamente para este momento...

--------------------------------------

Había pasado ya casi media hora de las cinco de la tarde y Tezuka, impaciente, se preguntaba algo molesto dónde estarían Inui y Kaidoh. Sabía que como estaban de vacaciones no tenía toda su autoridad de capitán para mandarlos a correr unos cuantos kilómetros apenas regresaran, pero pensó que tal vez después, cuando las clases se reanudaran...

- Ahí vienen –dijo Eiji de repente.

Kaidoh no podía creer cómo Inui actuaba naturalmente y deseó poder comportarse de la misma manera. Pero sentía que sus mejillas le ardían y el hecho de que todos hayan estado esperándolos lo hacía sentir particularmente incómodo.

Fue el comprensivo Oishi, que los había visto dormir abrazados la noche pasada, quien persuadió (lo más implícitamente que pudo) a Tezuka para no preguntarles demasiadas cosas y se apresuraran a ir todos a las aguas termales.

Antes de encaminarse hacia allí, Momo se acercó a Inui y a Kaidoh, acompañado de Ryoma y Hazue.

- ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? –preguntó Momoshiro.

- Porque acabamos de venir de ahí –respondió Inui con total espontaneidad.

- Mm... y por qué fueron antes que nosotros? –volvió a preguntar Momo, sospechando.

Kaidoh se estremeció. Oishi había logrado salvarlos de la misma pregunta formulada por Tezuka... pero ahora...

- Porque... porque fuimos con mis padres –respondió Kaidoh impulsivamente. Segundos después el timbre del teléfono celular de Hazue lo alarmó sobremanera.

- Son mamá y papá –dijo el niño mirando la pantalla del pequeño aparato. Estaba a punto de atender cuando su hermano le arrebató el celular de las manos, con un movimiento tan rápido que sorprendió a todos.

- Hazue, cómo estás? –se oyó la voz de Hozumi del otro lado de la línea- Te estás divirtiendo con tu hermano?

- Kaasan, soy yo, Kaoru. Hazue está aquí conmigo.

- Lo están pasando bien? Trae a Hazue para las ocho, si? Vamos a las aguas termales a esa hora.

Kaidoh deseó con toda su alma que la tierra se lo tragara en ese preciso instante. Hazue casi con seguridad le preguntaría a sus padres por qué iban _otra vez_ a las termas...

- Kaoru? Kaoru, me oíste? –preguntaba la madre de Kaidoh.

- H-hai... Matta ne –el muchacho colgó de inmediato y le devolvió el celular a su hermano, pensando vertiginosamente cómo saldría de aquel embrollo...

- Kaidoh, qué pasa? –preguntó Inui.

Kaoru no sabía qué responder delante de su hermano.

- Ryoma, Hazue, por qué no van yendo con los demás? –dijo Momo con expresión algo traviesa-

- Tampoco vienes con nosotros, Momo-senpai? –preguntó Ryoma (su rostro parecía decir _"si tú no vas yo tampoco voy"_ )

- No me perdería por nada del mundo ir a las aguas termales contigo, Ryoma! Enseguida los alcanzo.

Cuando Hazue y Ryoma se fueron, Kaidoh miró a Momo con una evidente desconfianza: - Ahora qué?

- Qué te dijeron tus padres?

- No es asunto tuyo! Deja de entrometerte, baka!

- Eres un maldito desagradecido, Mamushi! –gritó Momo y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban los dos discutiendo.

- Kaidoh, que dijeron? –volvió a preguntar Inui entre los gritos.

Kaoru reaccionó de inmediato y no era para menos: Inui le había acariciado el hombro. – D-dijeron que... que irían a las aguas termales con Hazue... a las ocho...

- Y eso qué? –cuestionó Momo.

- Qué dije delante de Hazue que mis padres habían ido a las termas esta tarde con nosotros, baka! –le gritó Kaidoh.

- O sea que... mentiste? Vaya, vaya... –Momo miró de reojo a Inui, quien sonreía afectadamente y decía _"Kaidoh es tan tímido"_ - Bueno, puedes hacer algo...

Kaidoh observó a Momo con aún más desconfianza. Qué rayos pasaba con él que estaba tan servicial!

- Llama a tus padres y diles que Hazue se queda esta noche con nosotros –sentenció Momoshiro.

------------------------------------------

Por la noche, ya todos reunidos en su zona de campamento luego de cenar, Eiji le dio la "mala noticia" a Kaidoh: su bolsa de dormir aún estaba algo húmeda y fría y no podría dormir en ella. Desde luego él pensó que otra noche tan cerca de Inui-senpai no estaría para nada mal...

- Pero... y dónde dormirá mi hermano? –preguntó Kaidoh volteándose hacia Momo.

- En la bolsa de dormir de Ryoma –contestó él.

- Y dónde dormirá Ryoma? –volvió a preguntar Kaidoh aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

- Conmigo, claro.

Un extraño pensamiento cruzó la mente de Kaidoh: realmente Momoshiro lo había tenido todo planeado? Todo lo que había hecho desde que pisaron el campamento parecía ahora realizado adrede para desembocar en algo: acostarse con Ryoma! Kaidoh despejó su mente, convenciéndose de que no tenía mucho sentido que haya podido calcular todo de semejante manera.

Cuando todos se acostaron Kaidoh se acurrucó inmediatamente en los brazos de Inui, escondiendo su rostro con fuerza en el pecho de su senpai.

- Kaidoh? Daijoubu desu ka? -

- H-hai, Inui-senpai.

Inui levantó suavemente el mentón del otro muchacho con una mano y lo obligó a mirarlo: - Honto ni?

Kaidoh se quedó mirando a Inui por unos segundos. Todavía le era extraño verlo sin sus anteojos. Simplemente no podía resistirse a esos ojos y a esa sonrisa... y mucho menos a esa voz...

- Te amo desde que te vi por primera vez.

- S-senpai.. Yo...

- No me ofenderé si no fue a primera vista –sonrió Inui acariciándole el cabello.

- Yo... no sé... no sé cuándo pasó... Hasta hoy yo... no sabía que... te amaba tanto.

- También es una buena respuesta –dijo Inui para luego darle un corto beso en los labios- Suki da yo, Kaoru.

Escuchar su nombre de los labios de Inui era algo maravilloso. Kaidoh no lo entendía, simplemente no entendía cómo se había enamorado tan profundamente de Sadaharu. Tampoco le importaba: - Aishiteru, Inui-senpai.

Y abrazó aún más a Inui, tan cerca como seguramente también estaban Momo y Ryoma en ese mismo momento...

OWARI

_Kaidoh le dice esto a Inui, porque el último verso que Inui le canta de "Kaze no Yukue" significa "ahora quiero que estés aquí" _

POR: Mitsudani / Febrero-Marzo 2006

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


End file.
